The Legend of Zelda: Andrew and Sofia's Journey
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Andrew is playing his N64 one stormy night and Sofia comes in to watch. What they don't know is that this storm isn't like most other thunderstorms....
1. Chapter One

A/N: WOOT WOOT! I've finally got this ficcy started! ^___^V yay for me!!! *does a little dace* go me! Go me! Go me! Yeah! I rule!

Sofia: no you don't, I do! *places a tiara on her head*

.;;; riiight….*makes a mental note to kill Sofia* okay, first things first, if you haven't read my "A Despirit Mother" story, then go read it now. You don't hafta review, but It'd be much appreciated. Trust me, it'll make a lot more sense if you read that one first. And another thing, Link is now 13, not 10. yes, I up'd his age a couple years for the sake of the story. **_Please_** bare with me! It'll make sense! And my coupling will go as follows: Zelda to link, Link to Sofia, Sofia to Link, Malon to Andrew, Andrew to Zelda, and Ruto to Andrew. Yesh, its very messed up. ^___^ and that's the point! Okay, enjoy!

Chapter One-The Beginning

A young blonde boy lay asleep in his room up in a large tree. As he slept, like any other being in Hyrule, he dreamt. His dreams dream, though, wasn't really a dream. It was a horrid nightmare. One he didn't like seeing, but that he had been having a lot recently. In it were a girl and a woman riding a white horse. The horse was running away from a large castle like wall. He turned around and saw a large menacing black horse with an equally menacing man riding it. The man lifted his hand to the boy…

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Andrew Norton sat before his N64, edging on Ganondorf. One of his sister's yamis walked into the room and shot him an odd look.

"Why do you like him so much?" she drawled.

"He's evil!" Andrew answered excitedly. "Plus I like his sword! His sword kicks butt! What's not to like about a guy with a kick-ass sword and is pure evil, Sofia?"

"I know, isn't he dreamy?" Sofia, the yami, said sarcastically. "Your mom wants you to shut that off. It's storming outside."

"Never!"

Sofia sighed. "When was the last time you listened to your mom?" she grumbled, sitting down next to him.

"Never," he answered immediately.

"Idiot."

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Andrew threw the strategy guide at Sofia. It was quickly followed by a crumpled up piece of paper. "Eat my [school] notes, dirt bag!"

"Oh, I'm SO scared!" Sofia drawled.

Andrew decided, at that moment, to focus on the game and ignore her. Sofia followed suit. They were silent as Andrew gained control of Link. But, he didn't really get that long to play. As a matter of fact, he had just gained control of the Kokiri boy when a blinding flash lit the room.

"What the --?!" he yelled before going numb. Sofia was going through something similar, though, she was silent.

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's fate really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link, an odd Kokiri boy who came to the forest under extreme (A/N: look at my "A Despirit Mother" fic.) circumstances, sat up to speak with the impatient fairy before him.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your _partner_ from now on! Nice to meet you! The _Great Deku Tree_ has summoned you! So let's get going right now!"

Link nodded at the fairy and stood up, heading out of his home.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" said a voice at ground level. Link looked down and hailed his best friend, Saria. He climbed down and introduced Navi.

"Wow! A fairy! You finally got a fairy, Link!" his friend exclaimed happily.

"You'll never believe this!" Link added, "Navi says that the Great Deku Tree has _summoned_ me!"

"It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree, Link. You might wanna go now before he gets impatient. Get going!" Link grinned at his friend and ran off toward the Great Deku Tree's clearing.

"Hey, you! 'Mr. No Fairy!'! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? With out a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

Link groaned when he heard Mido's voice. The self-proclaimed Leader of the Kokiri was blocking his way to the Great Deku Tree.

"Move it, Mido!" Link snarled. "I've been summoned to speak with the Great Deku Tree!"

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he want to summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny…I don't believe it! You don't even have a sword or shield yet! How do you think you're gonna help the Great Deku Tree without either one?"

Link looked at Mido. "You're not equipped either."

Mido crossed his arm and started to tap his foot. But before he could say anything, a blinding flash blinded both boys. When their eyes cleared, a brown haired boy with purple eyes and a red headed girl with blue eyes had appeared between them.

"Who…who're you?!" Mido screeched.

"Uh…oh…" the red head said before she fainted.

"Er…" said the boy. He wore a kokirish tunic, as did the girl. "I'm Andrew and that's Sofia."

Later, Link took Andrew and a still unconscious Sofia to his tree house. He put the girl on his bed, then turned to the boy.

"Where did you come from?" Link asked.

"Er…"  Andrew was unsure of what to say. Did he want to ruin Link's adventure and let Gannondorf rule Hyrule? Or did he want to be put in those legends written oh, so long ago?

Before he could answer, though, Sofia stirred.

"We're from Clock Town in Termina," she mumbled. She looked at Andrew dangerously. He nodded and decided to stick to that story.

"Hey, Link!" Navi said before anyone could say anything more. "The Great Deku Tree still needs to see you!"

"Oh, right…I can't leave these two here…and I still need those weapons…"

"We can help!" Andrew interrupted excitedly.

"What?!" Link and Navi chorused. Sofia smacked her head.

"We can help!" Andrew repeated.

"How?" Link asked.

*Now you've done it,* Sofia thought at him. *How're you going to get out of this one?*

_*I'm not the one getting us out of this! You do it!*_

_*Fine!*_ "We'll help you find your weapons. It's the least we can do for, uh… dropping in on you like this."

The boy and fairy turned around and had a heated discussion. Sofia and Andrew knew exactly what they were talking about: them.

Finally, after a few long, excruciatingly long, moments, Link and Navi turned back to them. Navi looked really upset while Link smiled at them.

"You can help," he said.

_*Wow…*_ Andrew thought to the yami, _*they're letting us help.*_

_*So? I gives me more work, two more kids I have to watch! Oo…if you die, Maz's gonna kill me!*_

_*Can't wait for that…*_

"Idiot!" Sofia growled, hitting the boy.

"Are you sure you want their help, Link?" Navi asked.

"Yeah, they seem to know things we don't. That might help us."

"Well…okay."

"Ready?" Link asked the two newcomers.

"Ready?" Sofia asked. "Ready for what?" Andrew nudged her hard in the side. "Oh, yeah…"

"We're ready," Andrew said, glaring at Sofia.

"Where should we go first?"

"Um…"

"hey, Link!"

"Oh, hi, Saria."

"What's wrong? Why haven't you gone to see the Great Deku Tree?"

"Mido won't let me go see him."

"What? Ohh…that bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone!" Her voice's tone changed as she continued. "He's right, though. Strange things have been happening here lately. You should go buy a shield, but you have to find the only sword."

Link nodded as she finished. "Any ideas as to were the sword is?" Saria shrugged.

"I think I might…" Andrew said slowly. Sofia slapped her forehead.

"Great!" Navi said with false cheer. "You lead the way."

Andrew looked at the fairy, startled. In the game, he'd never heard her be that rude before. 'Its got to have something to do with our coming here!' he thought.

_*Well, duh…*_ Sofia interrupted. _*Whatever gave you that idea?*_

_*STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!*_ he glared at the yami and climbed down the tree house. Link, Navi, Saria, and Sofia followed. "Do you have any rupees?" he asked Link.

"Yeah…" Link answered slowly.

"Go buy a shield."

Link, startled as he was, went off towards the Kokiri Shop. Andrew then turned to Saria.

"Do you know where the sword is?" He nodded and pointed up the hill towards the Know-It-All brothers' house. Andrew had known this previously, but he wanted to make it look like he didn't. "Thank you," he said. "We'll wait for Link and Navi to come back before we leave to get it."

"I'll wait here for you," Saria said. The new comers nodded and promptly sat down on the grass.

Link, on the other hand, was in trouble. He had lied to Andrew: he didn't have any rupees. He went snooping in his fellow kokiri's hidden spots and dug around in the grass. Finally he had 50 rupees and went to the Shop. The shopkeeper sold the blonde Kokiri a Deku shield.

"Come on, Link!" Navi grumbled. "The Great Deku Tree is growing impatient!"

"Okay, okay!" he answered, rushing off back to his home.

"Got lost?" Sofia asked savagely.

"I'm sorry!" link said.

"Where's the sword?" Navi asked.

"We were waiting for you."

"Aren't we sweet?" Sofia asked, falsely cheer.

"Sofie…" Andrew said, knowing he couldn't do anything to the yami. She stuck out her tongue and turned away from the boys, walking toward the hill.

"Coming?" she called over her shoulder. Navi stared after her, a small smile on her face.

"Lets go, Link!" she said, pulling at the Kokiri's ear.

"OW! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Link said, trying to dislodge the fairy from his ear. Andrew smiled and followed them.

They got to the tunnel and crawled through. A rumbling greeted their ears as they entered. Link started to step toward the corridor but Sofia grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Look." Link looked and saw a giant boulder rolling toward them. He gasped and cringed as it drew nearer. "You can look now, idiot." Link opened his eyes and watched as the boulder rolled to the right.

"What…happened?" Link asked. To Andrew and Sofia, he sounded stupid.

"Somehow the boulder moves on its own around here," Navi said. "There are two cubbies where there's just enough room for one person."

"I'll go first," Sofia offered, walking toward the boulder's path. She waited until the boulder had just past her, then ran on toward the first cubby. She waited for it to pass again before running to the cubby with the chest. "Come on, Andrew!" she called.

"What?! Why him?!" Navi yelled in the yami's face, having flown over the boulder's path to reach her.

"Because…because…" Sofia fought for a good excuse. None came to mind.

"Because we want to make sure it was safe for you and Link," Andrew said, making the fairy jump.

She growled at him, then flew back to Link. Sofia had a strong urge to stop the fairy's wings from flapping, but didn't.

*I think Maz's rubbing off on you, Sof,* Andrew teased.

The yami glared at him and punched his arm really hard. "Darn…it didn't break…" She sneered as the boy screeched.

"WHATS GOING ON OVER THERE?!" Link called.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Sofia called back to him. "JUST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"HOW?!"

_"TIME YOUR FUCKING RUNS, GODDAMNIT!"_

Sofia looked at the boy she had hit. That wasn't like him, but, then again, it was like him.

"Uh…what he said!" she called to the Kokiri.

After about five minutes, Link came rushing up to the cubby, the boulder in hot pursuit. He was kinda ruffled up and dirt was on his tunic and in his hair. It was evident he'd hit the boulder several times.

"How…how d'you do it without hitting it?" the boy puffed holding his chest.

"Erm…practice. We've got something like this at home in Termina," Sofia said. *Yeah, that sounds so convincing,* Andrew thought at her. She sent him an image of him beneath a big head choppy-thingy and her holding the rope that would drop the blade.

"Andrew? Are you okay?" Link asked. "You're looking kinda pale…"

"It-it's n-nothing," Andrew stammered. Sofia, Link noticed, looked triumphant at something.

"Can we please open the chest and go see the Great Deku Tree now?" Navi whined. Link nodded and opened the chest. It was the Kokiri Sword, just as Saria had said.

The two "Terminians", the Kokiri, and the fairy made their way back to Saria. She was excited to see that Link had the shield and sword. She then sent the group to Mido.

"Eh? What's that?" the bully asked, cocking his head at Link. "Oh, a shield… and what's THAT?! Isn't that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!! Well, with all that a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

thinking quickly, Andrew said, "Saria and the Great Deku Tree favor him."

"What?! SHOOT! You're Saria and the Great Deku Tree's favorite?!" The self-proclaimed Leader of the Kokiri began to grumble as he moved out of the group's way.

"Why'd you say that?" Link asked.

"We just wanted to get through," Andrew answered.

"You want to come with us?" Navi asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"yesh," Sofia said, almost immediately.

"Great!" Link said. The Kokiri boy's smile was huge and genuine. Sofia hated smiles like that, but…this one didn't bug her. 'Maybe Maz is rubbing off on me…' the yami thought, careful to keep her thoughts to herself.

The smile Sofia gave in response was one that Andrew had never seen on the yami's face before. It made him shudder. "Can we go, please?" he asked meekly. The fairy grabbed Link's ear and began to pull him toward the Great Deku Tree. Before either Sofia or Andrew could stop them, a deku baba burst out of the soil and slapped Link. Andrew helped the boy up.

"Try attacking it horizontally," Sofia advised. The Kokiri nodded and pulled out his sword, attacking it as Sofia had instructed. He missed a few times, still trying to get used to the weight of the short sword. Finally, he hit it and sunned it. He was about to celebrate when the "terminians" yelled at him to hit it again. He did so without thinking, and the baba died, leaving a deku stick in its wake.

"Hey, can I have that?" Sofia asked. Link nodded and handed it to her. Their hands touched for less than a second. But, during that second, many things Sofia had never experienced before, thoughts she never wanted to have crossed her mind. "Th-thank you," she said, a bright red blush coloring her cheeks.

Andrew stared at her. He'd "heard" her thoughts and knew that if he told his sister, Sofia would die. Painfully. 'We should just go…' he thought nervously. "C'mon…time's growing short." He said the last part without thinking and because of that, he got that image of him at the guiotine from Sofia again.

They entered the Great Deku Tree's clearing after killing two more deku baba and receiving their sticks, which went to Sofia. Navi flew forward excitedly and began to speak to the great oak tree in the center of the clearing.

"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" then she looked over to Andrew and Sofia. "Link brought extras…" she added dryly. Sofia gave her a look that said, "Haha, we don't care what you think!"

The Great Deku Tree looked down at the small company, and seemingly nodded. "oh… Navi…thou hast returned… Link… Sofia… Andrew… welcome… Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree am about to tell thee…"

The Great Deku Tree told them about tree golden Goddesses, and how they had created the world, Hyrule. Din, Nayru, and Farore left Hyrule and left at their point of departure, a golden item, the Sacred Triangles, also known as the Triforce!

Finishing his story, the Great Deku Tree told them that an evil man with black armor placed a curse on him.

"Dost thou have courage enough to lift my curse?" the Great Deku Tree asked, looking pointedly at Link. Link, standing boldly before the great tree, nodded.

"All of us shall do it, Great Deku Tree!" he said bravely.

Opening his mouth, the Protector of the Forest bade the group, "Then enter, brave ones, and thou too, Navi… Navi the fairy… thou must aid thy group… Link, Andrew, Sofia… Listen to Navi's words of wisdom…" All four nodded solemnly, Sofia and Andrew more so than Link. They knew what was going to happen once they exited the Great Deku Tree.

And they didn't like it one bit.

A/N: WOOT WOOOT! How'd you like it? I'm up to about chapter 4 in my note book…yes, I'm writing it down in my notebook and then typing it up. ^__^ aren't I just the sweetest? Heeheehee… okay, adios, muchachos! See you next time!!

Maz


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

"Hey, look at that!" Navi said, flying over a web in the center of the floor. "What is it?" The "people" shrugged. They turned and saw three more Deku Baba lunging themselves at the tiny group.

"I'd forgotten about them…" Andrew murmured to himself. No one but Navi had heard this, but she didn't think much of it.

Link pulled out the Kokiri sword and gave each Baba two swipes each. Sofia caught herself thinking about how brave he looked, holding the Kokiri sword and slashing at the Babas.

Each baba had a Deku Nut that it dropped when Link killed it. He gave those to Andrew.

Andrew pointed out a ladder to the left after entering the Great Deku Tree. Andrew and Link climbed up it and started to wait for Sofia.

"What're you two waiting for?" the female of the group called. "Get over here!"

She had climbed up some vines near the north end of the room. Already she'd opened the chest the held the Dungeon Map.

"You're no fun, ya know it?" Andrew growled at the yami. She smiled at him and winked.

"Shall we continue?" she asked sweetly. Navi flew to her shoulder while Link and Andrew made their ways to them.

"Y'know what, Sofia?" Navi said as Andrew fell off the ledge again.

"Yeah, Navi?" Sofia answered, watching Link grumble as he charged at the ledge again.

"Boys are stupid." Link fell.

"Yup…they are."

Finally, after a long while, the boys got over to the girls. They were huffing and gasping for air. Sofia smiled cruelly, thinking, 'How pathetic…'

Off they went. The boys got their breath back and the girls pushed them on. The got to Sofia's chest and Link attempted to climb up the vines to the right of the chest. Andrew and Sofia looked at each other and waited for him to fall down. Which he did.

"What the heck are those things?!" Link gasped, staring up at the spider like things on the vines.

"Skullwalltula's," Navi said. "You can't kill them yet…"

"Is there any where else we can go?" Link asked, gesturing down the rest of the slope. Navi shrugged.

"Only way to find out…" Sofia growled, shoving past the boys and walking on. Navi quickly followed her, leaving the bewildered Kokiri and confused…stick behind. They soon caught up. The girl and fairy stood before a door, waiting for them. And they entered.

In the center of the room a Deku scrub had made its home. It gave the group a venomous glare and shot a Deku Seed straight at Andrew. Link knocked it out of the way.

"Link, block it back at him!" Andrew growled. Link glanced at him, but obeyed. The next seed the scrub shot out was aimed for link, and the Kokiri boy blocked it. the seed came hurtling back at the scrub and it was knocked out of hits home. Sofia rushed forward to block it from reentering while Andrew and Link chased it.

They finally caught it and it spoke:

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me masters! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

"Might as well…" Nave growled.

"If you lean forward as you fall from a cliff or a high place, you will roll and not hurt yourself from the fall. It won't work everywhere though." It laughed and entered its home again. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, moving on to the next room.

There was a floating block before them, a chest on the other side. The each looked at the others. "Who should go get it?" Navi asked.

Andrew was about to say he would, but Sofia cut him off. "I'll go," she said matter-of-factly.

"You won't make it," the boy said. She gave him a look, backed up against the door and ran for the ledge. For her, time flowed normally. But for the boys and the fairy, time slowed down. From the time she took off running to the time she landed near the chest.

Sofia rushed at the floating black, leapt on to it, quickly caught her footing as she felt it shudder and lepta on to the other ledge.

"How're you gonna get back?" Navi asked, having been on the yami's shoulder the whole time. Sofia opened the chest after pointing over her shoulder absently. The block was gone, but over the ledge where Andrew and Link stood was a ladder.

"I'll use this to get the ladder down," she said, showing Navi the Fairy Slingshot. She lifted it to her eyes and aimed at the ladder. When she had aimed it to her satisfaction, she released and the ladder fell.

"What the hell was that?!" Andrew screeched. Sofia smiled cruelly as she lowered the slingshot.

*I can't believe you've already forgotten about the ladder. I suppose I'll keep this and give you the  Deku sticks*

"Just shut up!"

"Huh?" Link asked. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud," Andrew said quickly.

"Oh, okay…" ~Andrew is crazy…~ the Kokiri thought.

That whole time, Sofia and Navi had been making their way down the chest's ledge and up the ladder.

"I believe we can use this to kill the Skullwalltula's," she said, holding up the slingshot.

"I believe we can, too," Andrew said snottily. Link and Navi gave him odd looks while Sofia just gave him a smile.

They returned to the central room and Sofia killed the Skullwalltula's, then they proceeded to climb the vines. Link was the first one up and he decided to look around. In the process of doing so, he was hit by a Skulltula. 

"Next time, wait for them," Navi grumbled at him. He had landed on her when the Skulltula hit him.

Sofia was laughing and Andrew was trying his hardest to not laugh. "You okay, Link? Navi?" she asked between giggles.

Link sat up and picked up Navi by her wings. "I'm okay," he said, "but I'm not so sure about Navi…"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HURT IF YOU'D WAITED FOR HEM!" the fairy screamed. Link sweatdropped and placed the fair on Sofia's shoulder.

"Would you please watch her, Sofia?" She nodded. The Kokiri boy unsheathed his sword and confronted the Skulltula. Sofia was too busy trying to keep the fairy on her shoulder to see the fight and Andrew had gotten his foot caught by the vines. Neither saw Link's fight. Or saw Link's humiliation as a different Skulltula knocked him unconscious.

When Sofia finally did look up to the Kokiri, she was rather…shocked. Actually, she was afraid. Very afraid. Practically terrified. Luckily, Navi had her balance back, otherwise she'd have fallen, because Sofia had rushed forward, grabbed the sword and defeated the Skulltula.

"Link! Link!" she cried, kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulders. "Please, Link! Wake up!"

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Go get a recovery heart!" she snarled. "Navi, go with him!" Andrew was confused, but did as he was told. Navi was less confused, but knew Link needed that heart.

The whole time since finding Link unconscious, Sofia had held back tears. She never cried in front of anyone.

"Please be okay, Link…" she sobbed. "Who knows what'll happen if you don't live…"


End file.
